The Legend of Primus and Unicron
by Element Writer
Summary: This here is the legend of Primus and Unicron in the story of my Transformers series, Element Gang: Transformers Cybertron. The story is set within the Cyberton RID series. It's different from the legend you guys know and actually is less of a complication to absorb. This one also provides another prophecy that connects to the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys. Enjoy!


Before the dawn of time, there lived a being known as The One. The One was the pure embodiment of balance, possessing the power of the two great forces: light and darkness, life and death, order and chaos, good and evil. The One was said to have been born along with the universe. To ensure the balance in the universe, The One created two astral beings that would explore the fledgling universe and ensure balance: Unicron and his twin Primus. Both brothers were universal singularities, unique beyond all other beings. It is suggested, in fact, that the two brothers embody the basic concepts of reality—Primus of good and order and Unicron of evil and chaos—and that their continued existence is necessary for the stability of the universe.

As Unicron and Primus ventured through the universe, they both encountered the mortal beings that resided within it. While Primus saw the beauty of life and amazed by the works of mortals, Unicron only despise them as he believed mortals wasted the gift of life and wisdom on nothing but violence. Primus saw this and decided to show his brother the wonder of mortal life. Using his own power, Primus created a new world, a planet made of metal that he called Cybertron, brimming with mechanical mortal life. Though Unicorn did not receive the same view as his brother with this new planet. Unlike Primus, Unicron only hate mortals and wanted nothing more to make an example of it. With this, it became apparent to Primus that Unicron had planned to destroy all mortal life and then confronted the threat his sibling posed. In combat, Primus and Unicron were both equally matched, one could not destroy the other. It changed when Unicron discovered the ability to transform, changing his own form to become something more powerful. Primus could also, but adapted the idea and created The Thirteen, a group of robotic beings that possessed the ability to change shape, like Unicron.

The war between Unicron and Primus came to its seeming end during a climactic battle in which one of the Thirteen, Megatronus Prime, who would forever afterwards be known as The Fallen, betrayed Primus and became an acolyte of Unicron. The battle ended when the Fallen was sucked into a black hole, disappearing from reality, and Primus used his powers to create a new metal world like Cybertron and turned Unicron into its core, trapping him within it as it was then sent to the far reaches of the universe.

Legend says that, before his imprisonment, Unicron took a fragment of his spark and sent it out, saying it would return to Cybertron one day as part of a new being that will avenge him and destroy Primus, his champion that he named the Chaos Bringer. Hearing this threat, Primus took a portion of his own spark and sent it out to the stars to find a being worthy of his power, a champion of his own that will come to Cybertron when the planet needs it most, a warrior he named the Prime of Order.

With the deed done and Unicron gone for now, Primus used the last of his power to create a powerful artifact that would unify Cybertron with three chosen worlds known as the Omega Lock. Along with the Omega Lock, he also created the Cyber Planet Keys: four keys that each contained a portion of Primus' power that would lead to the harmony of the four worlds. He told the 13 to take the Omega Lock along with the Cyber Planet Keys and send three of the Keys to the three chosen worlds and create colonies on each world, so when the time came, the four world will be unified in peace and harmony, bringing in a new age for Cybertron. With that, he disappeared, entering an eons-long slumber to prevent Unicron from detecting him through the mental link the brothers shared and leaving the future of Cybertron to its people.


End file.
